Career Advice Day
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: That's what McGonagall fears most. And Oliver Wood. Until he makes a confession...about Katie A KBOW oneshot. Read and Review!


**Another quick KBOW oneshot! I hope you all will enjoy it! It's quite cute! Read, and enjoy!**

**I solemnly swear these characters do not belong to me.**

Professor McGonagall scanned down the list of names to see who was next, and she sighed. The worst had yet to come... until now.

Today was Career Advice Day.

The three words, and the one day, that she dreaded the most.

She had just seen the Weasley Twins. It seems as though they are interested in nothing but the joke shop. They even named it already. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

This was the first time she seen Fred and George planning in advance for their future(_Miracles do happen_, she thought absentmindedly to herself). But it was _a joke shop_. A joke shop. Which head of a house would recommend their students to open a bloody joke shop? And worst still, she didn't have to be Professor Trelawny to predict that their joke shop would be a great tremendous success.

"Joke shop," she had immediately said the minute Fred and George enter her office. Evil identical smile appeared on their faces. This was what they were destined for, them and their three OWLs. And they knew it too.

Yes she thought she had seen the worst just now, slumped miserably in her big chair for the past twenty minutes while the twins chattered enthusiastically about their unending list of dangerous inventions (she also made a mental note to be careful with her food from now onwards). But as she read the next name off the list, she found her saying even more silent prayers.

_Maybe he's sick. Maybe he got a really bad stomach flu and can't come. Please please don't open the door... _She pleaded.

Knock knock.

" You want to see me Professor?"

Damn.

" Oh yes, Wood. Come here and sit down."

The tall boy nodded, and sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair in front of her large desk, waiting expectantly.

Oliver Wood was a handsome student. He was rather smart, and had obtained Eight OWLs two years ago. He was one of her favourite students, and was also captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was very zealous about Quidditch.

Over-zealous, more like it.

There was no doubt what his reply would be the minute she had asked Oliver what was his ambition was. And true enough, Oliver said

"Quidditch."

This was the precise reason why she hated Career Advice Day. There were only two types of students: those who have absolutely no idea what they wanted to do and would reject every single career option Professor McGonagall had offered, or those who stubbornly insist on their fixed ambition and no amount of persuasion would change their mind.

Oliver Wood unfortunately belonged to the latter.

No, it wasn't that Oliver wasn't good at Quidditch. In fact, he was an excellent Keeper. Very, very good. But how practical was it to join a professional Quidditch team within a year of graduation? Wood had once confided that, by the age of nineteen he wanted to be the best captain known in the professional Quidditch league, and the year after that, to be manager and own his own Quidditch team.

All in three years time.

It wasn't a fun job to start bursting the bubble of students. It was downright horrible, and downright difficult, as you can see.

"Ah Wood... Maybe its better to er, broaden your horizons a little?" She tried to say.

" You mean... I should start thinking about buying a Quidditch team now?"

Oh my god.

He didn't get it, did he?

"I mean... like making changes to your plan?" She said slowly, careful with the way she said it.

Oliver widen his eyes.

"But..."

"Yes?" she urged him on.

" But don't you think its kind of weird if I start playing different Quidditch position? I mean, a chaser won't be bad but..."

Professor McGonagall stared at Oliver, who started babbling on and on, throwing in words like "Quidditch" and "Quaffles". The boy still didn't get it.

Oliver Wood was that thick. She totally changed her mind about him being smart.

"No, Oliver. I meant like a back up plan if you _don't managed to become a professional Quidditch player._" She emphasised the last few words.

It was now Oliver Wood's turn to stare at the Professor, in disbelief. The thought had never even occurred to him before. He stare at her blankly.

"But I have to be one, Professor. I have to."

She sighed again, loudly this time.

"Wood, I'm not saying that you are not good in Quidditch. You are. But, it may be wiser to offer ourselves more options, because being a professional Keeper is quite difficult. I notice that your Charms and Herbology is rather good, so maybe you can consider being a Healer, or..."

She stopped rambling, because Oliver Wood sat in front of her, looking so crestfallen and... disappointed. Oh no. This is what she hated, student giving her wounded looks.

Time to change tactics.

"Oh no, Wood... You do have a chance to play in the league, but" She said quickly, seeing Oliver's eyes light up again. " Do you have any other dreams?

" Dreams?" he repeated, looking confused.

" Yes, dreams. Have you ever thought what you want your life to be like? Besides Quidditch?"

Oliver went silent, looking thoughtful. He appeared to be thinking hard, before he muttered yes. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

" What is it?"

"Well, I always kind of envisioned myself to play Quidditch, you know. Like I would play Quidditch all morning and afternoon, then I would come home after work for dinner, my wife cooking up a delicious meal. Then we would do the dishes together, cleaning the plates, then we would watch a Quidditch game or something, then go to the bedroom..."

He stopped, before his dreams get a bit too graphic then Professor McGonagall would like.

But she just sat there, shocked.

In all her years that she had known him, Professor McGonagall never exactly thought Oliver Wood was the type who would get married. Not that he was unfeeling or anything. In fact, he could get a tad too emotional, especially after a Quidditch game. No. It's just that Oliver had never seem to response to the advances of many of his fan girls, despite the fact that he was single and good looking. So this came as a bit of a shock to his House Head, that he wanted to marry.

He, Oliver Wood, wanted to marry.

" Who is it?"

" What?"

" Who is it?"

Oliver Wood turned red, and was squirming in his seat. She didn't care though, her curiosity was too great.

" Er... Well... It's Katie Bell." He finally managed to say.

Katie Bell?

Immediately a flash of blonde hair came to Professor McGonagall's head. Katie happened to be a pretty chaser who played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was quite talented too. She was bright and charming too, a combination which allowed her to escape many detentions although playing the same pranks as the Weasley twins.

Come to think of it, she had witnessed him spacing off in class quite frequently, only to stare in the direction of Katie and her friends. Professor McGonagall, however, automatically assumed that Oliver would was yet devising another few Quidditch plays, and had told him off several times. And hadn't she caught him staring at Katie quite a few times?

Yes, she shouldn't have been too quick to assume that Oliver had not one bit of romance in him. His hormones had finally caught up. This would explain the mystery of the initials "K.B." that she sometimes saw on Oliver's homework.

" So..." She started.

"Yeah..."

"Have you asked her yet?" Professor McGonagall could not resist asking. Yes, this was personal, but she was , er, concerned about her pupils too.

" No."

" What are you waiting for then?"

" Er, what?" Oliver was now close to resembling a tomato. That shade of red, was almost too bright.

" What are you waiting for? Katie Bell is not going to wait for you forever you know. She is after all, unaware of your true intentions."

Oliver remained silent.

" Besides," Professor McGonagall continued, whispering " I heard Cedric Diggory has an eye on her. _So go. Now_."

That did the trick. Oliver broke from his state of rest and started running out of her office, no doubt finding the way to the arms of Katie Bell.

Professor McGonagall smiled one of her rare smiles. It was not everyday she helped her favourite students to finally make a confession. Especially two of her Quidditch team players. ( Fred and Angelina didn't count, they had found it out themselves) . She sat back on her chair, and relaxed, despite the fact that she still haven't convince Oliver to reconsider other options. She was just glad it was over.

Career Advice Day was starting to look good this year. In fact, this entire day was looking up. But just to make sure, she reminded herself not to go out to the Quidditch field that day, where Katie and Oliver were probably kissing the daylights out of each other. She didn't want things to get a bit too graphic for her eyes.

**Like it? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
